Kissing in the Moonlight
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: “We’re all alone, kissing in the moonlight...” Every since he set eyes on her, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Namu Malik Anzu


DIS: This is a one shot that came up randomly. Read below for the summary, couple, etc.

!

Title: Kissing in the Moonlight

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG 13

Summary: "We're all alone, kissing in the moonlight..." Every since he set eyes on her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Namu (Malik)/Anzu

Notes/Warnings: Pro-Anzu, fluff, may contain spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh

URGENT NOTE! Since this is when Malik is Namu and Rishid is Malik, I'll be calling them Namu and Malik until they're revealed at the end. Thanks, DIS

!  
  
!  
  
!

The blimp floated in the sky, nothing in front or behind it. Anzu Mazaki was in her room, staring out at the fluffy clouds. Her sparkly blue eyes closed as she sighed and stood up. She stretched and looked at the screen. They were about to announce who was going to duel. She hastily left her room and went to where it would be announced. She saw Namu, swirling his finger in a cup of juice, a small smile playing on his lips. Just what was he thinking about?

Anzu smiled, seeing she had someone to talk to. "Hi Namu!" She chirped. He lifted his eyes up to her, and presented to her a broad, welcoming smile.

"Hello Anzu. When are they going to announce the next duelists? I hear it would be soon and came down here, but no one was here." He chuckled and continued, "But...I decided to stay here anyways until someone came down here so I could ask them." He nodded, still smiling.

"Ahh." Anzu said wisely. "Well, I came down here thinking that everyone would be down here by now!" She looked around her, giving a sighing. "I suppose I was wrong."

"So it seems." He said, looking around as well. His lavender eyes laid on the window. He stood up, licking the juice off his finger and going to the window. "I wonder..."

"Hmm?" Anzu followed him.

"...Where they will be dueling?"

"Oh wow, it didn't even cross my mind until now!" She laughed and hit her head lightly. Namu smiled at her cute behavior and sighed.

"I hope...That I'm not being to nosy when I ask this...But..."

"Huh? Go ahead, Namu."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Anzu's cheeks lightly flushed and she looked down, digging her foot in the ground.

"Well...I've never...Really liked anyone that way. I mean, excluding Ryo and Atem." Anzu said quickly. Namu just nodded.

"You know, that's the same for me!" He said, putting a hand on his chest, indicating whom he was talking about. "I've never liked ANY girl. Mostly because you can't really find any GOOD ones these days." Anzu's head shot up and she wondered to herself, 'Am I one of those girls?'

"I see." She said, giving a weak smile. Namu suddenly frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Namu quickly covered up his sullen expression with a decisive one. "Ha, ha, no! I was just thinking!" He said cheerfully. His whole face lit up when he smiled, which made Anzu curious. She wished she had a Millennium Item, then she could read his mind and see what it was he was thinking of. Anzu craned her neck, to see if anyone was there yet.

No one. Still.

"Are you alright, Anzu? You look a little pale." Namu said. Anzu turned back to him and smiled, shaking her head.

"No, I'm fine. Am I really pale?" Namu's eyes narrowed.

'She's hiding something.' He thought, then gave a quick smile, making sure he didn't look too suspicious.

"Yes, a little. Perhaps you should go rest." Namu suggested.

"If Yuugi and the other's don't get here soon, then I'll head back to my room to rest a little." Anzu said, nodding. Namu hesitated, then nodded, giving a small smile. Anzu thought, 'He's acting strange. I wonder what's wrong.' Anzu mentally shrugged it off and gave a deep smile. She waited a couple more minutes with Namu, before speaking again.

"I suppose I should go rest a bit. I am feeling a little nauseous." Anzu told Namu, walking with him down the corridors.

"That happens in blimps sometimes." Namu said and Anzu heard a hint of irony in his voice. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye and for the first time, she noticed how fatigued he looked.

"Maybe you should rest too Namu. You look—No offense—Horrible." His lavender eyes trailed over to her as they stopped at her door.

"Perhaps." He said slowly, his eyes glinting with a bit of—Malice? It seemed like it to Anzu.

Anzu gave a nervous smile, but before they could say good bye, Namu turned to leave to his own room.

"I'll see you in a while, Anzu." Namu said, his voice muffled from the distance.

"Yeah, ok. Bye Namu." H waved his hand as he turned the corner. Anzu stared at the spot where he had been just a minute ago, before she turned to go in her room.

!

Namu walked swiftly and unhurriedly down the corridor. He didn't even glance at his door as her past it. Through the corner f his eye, he made sure there was no camera's. He was lucky there weren't (DIS: Were there?). He stopped at a door and lightly knocked on it, his back to it. The door unlocked and Namu slipped in, closing the door silently behind him.

"Is there something wrong Mast—Namu?"

"Yes. It's A-Anzu Mazaki." Malik eyed Namu for a long time, before his emotionless eyes came in contact with Namu's. But for only a second. Namu looked away quickly, not wanting to show his feelings too soon.

"What about her? Other then you love her." Malik said the last sentence in a blunt tone. Namu shot a savage look at Malik and hissed, "You'd be wise to shut that mouth of yours." Malik obeyed. "I think she knows something."

"What could she possibly know? We have covered our identity perfectly. No one could know. Not even Seto Kaiba poses a threat to us. He doesn't—"

"Yes, yes, I know! But Mazaki DOES pose a threat. She knows something and I intend on finding out!"

"(clears his throat) I hope you don't intend on using seduction against her." Malik gave Namu a sly look. Namu's jaw dropped, his face going cherry red.

"N-no! not." Namu mumbled the last part to himself. Malik nodded, not believing him. Namu sighed and said, 'Just...Keep an eye on her, will you?"

"Of course." Malik nodded and at that, Namu left, saying, "They will announce the 2 that will duel against each other in a couple minutes. I expect that you will go now. I am going to my room to think." Malik nodded and waited until he could no longer hear Namu's footsteps in the hall to leave.

!

"Ryo and Yuugi!" Toro (The announcer) said. Ryo blinked innocently and pointed to himself.

"Me?" He laughed easily and after all of Yuugi's friend's complaints, he followed Atem (because they changed over) to the elevator. In there, Theif Bakura took over.

'This should be amusing.' Bakura chuckled mentally, his bangs covering his eyes. Atem was giving him suspicious looks through the corner of his eye.

At the arena, they all were arriving. Namu glanced up and smirked. 'The Spirit of the Ring is keeping his end of the bargain, however if he doesn't win this duel, then it is up to Rishid and myself to make sure I get what I deserve.' He thought to himself sardonically. 'Luck is on my side though.' He looked over at Anzu and frowned. 'What do you know?' Anzu felt someone's eyes on her and she turned, but Namu was looking or rather glaring up at the dueling arena. She gnawed on her lip, wondering why it seemed like Namu was hiding something.

!

Namu sighed, walking back with everyone else 'The Spirit failed. That's one done, one to go. Hope to Amon, Rishid does not fail.' Namu felt nervous sweat roll down his forehead. Anzu noticed Namu's behavior and looked over at him. 'I wonder what's wrong with Namu?" She whispered to Katsuya. Katsuya looked over at him and shrugged.

"Probably afraid that he might end up like Bakura, I know that's how I'm feeling." Katsuya shivered involuntarily. Anzu stared at him. There was a more different nervousness with him, other than that.

Atem looked at Anzu and gave a curious look. She was staring at Namu as though—To Atem—she loved him. He frowned and fell back to Anzu.

"Is there something wrong, Anzu?" Atem asked her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, nothing." Atem looked over at Namu, who was eyeing him suspiciously, before turning his eyes away from Atem. 'Bastard Pharaoh...' Namu was thinking to himself. 'Never knows when to lay-off, the moron.' (DIS: I can see Namu thinking that)

!

Anzu walked out onto the arena, wanting to get some cool air. She was surprised to see Namu and he seemed to be looking for something. He was frowning and checking every possible place for whatever it was he was looking for.

"Namu?" Namu looked up and gave a disarming smile.

"Hello Anzu."

"What were you looking for?"

"Oh I lost an earring." He lied. He had, of course, taken one of his earrings off in case of this. Anzu nodded.

"I see. What were you doing up here anyways?"

"I came up to get some air, it was a bit muggy in the blimp." He explained. He frowned and turned away from her.

"Namu...Don't get me wrong, I like you a lot and everything, but you've been acting...Odd lately."

"That so?" Namu said, still peering in places. What he really was looking for was the fake Millennium Rod. How Malik had lost it, who knew?

"Yes and I've been thinking...When you arrived, Malik did close behind you. And you two stand close to each other too." Anzu said. "And after that duel, you looked really nervous, why is that Namu?" Namu stopped and looked over to her, snapping his earring on and clipping the Millennium Rod away.

"What are you trying to say, Anzu?" Namu asked, his eyes narrowing. "That I'm connected to Malik?"

"I didn't...I didn't say that."

"But you are, aren't you?"

"Not exactly, I was just asking you a question." Namu snorted in disbelief.

'Have you not learned, Anzu, not to trust every man that smiles kindly at you?' He asked himself in his mind caustically.

"Sure you were Anzu." Namu said. "But for that, I am sorry to say that is will cause trouble."

"What?"

"Anzu, Anzu, Anzu. If I told you the truth, wouldn't you scream, yell and cry in fear? Oh yes, I believe you would." Namu glared at her. "And that is exactly why I am going to leave you to think what you want to think. So, tell me Anzu, what do you think the truth is?" Anzu bowed her head, knowing her suspicions were true.

"I think you're Malik." She whispered. He frowned at her.

"You don't think in the matter, Anzu, because it is true. I am Malik." There was silence and tears welled in Anzu's eyes, but Malik couldn't see that. "Rishid was playing my part." He explained.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted. He cocked his head in puzzlement. "Why did you have to be him?! After I-I-I-I loved you!!" She cried out the last part and ran past him to the door and left him bewildered. Malik swore in anger, knowing that it had been too soon.

!

Anzu sniffled, crying into the pillow. She didn't care anymore. Confessing her feelings to Malik and herself made her heart break. 'I'm such a fool!' She cried. A knock came on he door and Malik opened it, knowing the code.

"Anzu that was rude and regrettable." He said.

"I don't care!" She wailed. He sighed and mumbled something in Egyptian. He went and sat on her bed. The moon was shining in like a beautiful light of forgiveness.

"You know," He said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "it doesn't matter who anyone is when you're in love."

"I'll be dissed. My friends will hate me." She mumbled in the cotton pillow.

"No they won't. I've seen you and those idiots. They adore you." She looked up at him, the moonlight shining on her lovely features.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, Malik."

"No problem."

She pulled away from him and smiled. He twined his fingers in her thick hair and, pulling her head back, looked down into her face. Then, murmuring something under his breath set his mouth against hers, hard. Anzu felt as though the world was upside down and she found herself clinging to him fiercely, caught up in an emotion more compelling than any she had known. He reluctantly released her and pulled her head onto his shoulder and there was silence that needed not be broken...

!

Anzu's eyes trailed to Atem, then back to Y. Malik. Many of the days she had spent mourning and that was exactly what Y. Malik wanted. She was rooting for Atem, hoping he would defeat Y. Malik so that the other Malik would come back. Anzu felt someone's hand on her shoulder and looked into the deep eyes of Isis'.

"He will bring my brother back, Anzu. It is destiny's choice." Isis whispered to her. Anzu nodded and sighed. She clasped her hands together tightly. Atem had to win on this next move, he just had to!

!

"And the winner is Yuugi Mutoh!" Anzu let out a squeal of delight and hugged Isis, jumping up and down.

YGO Gang: (O.o''''')

"I am just so happy!!" Anzu said, hugging Isis tight and Isis doing the same. They both were extremely happy. Malik was coming back!

Malik groaned and had this expression: (.''')

"Ow, that hurts like a mother..." He grumbled. Atem stepped in front of him and held out a hand. Malik took it hesitantly and Atem helped him up.

"I think there is two ladies down there who want to see you." Atem said in a low voice. Malik looked at him, confused, then looked down and Isis and Anzu were smiling up at him. He grinned and walked down to see them...

!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
DIS: Ta da! Wasn't that sweetest thing ever?

Y. Malik: HOW COULD YOU KILL ME?

DIS: Aw, poor thing! (hugs him) (brings out voodoo doll of Y. Malik) MWAHAHAHA!

Y. Malik: (is doing the macarena) MAKE IT STOP!

DIS: (humming the macarena song) Never! Please review and tell me how you liked this! Bai bai!


End file.
